His Shinigami De-Aged
by Kiku Takamoto
Summary: A normal week of reaping ... Until one of the reapers is the target of an attempted murder on the Job. Only to have a de-aged reaper and two rogue demons. WARNING: contains death, torture, maritime drowning scenes and time period transphobia


**His Reaper; De-aged**

 **Chapter 1 - Another Day At Work**

"Sutcliff!" A voice yelled out, effectively making all the office spaces shake.

"Oh God, already again?' Ronald signed to no one in particular. It was winter season, which meant holiday accidents, weather related illness's and homeless people left to the elements were the highest group in terms of death for the season. Everyone in the office was doing overtime to accommodate the higher amounts readings that needed to be done, but certain habits never die ...

'This is the third time this week!" Near by a medium height man, by the name of Alan and his partner Eric, who sported dark side cornrows, both couldn't help but roll their eyes.

"What more you expect? Anyone who can put up with that git is a hero of mine!" Eric exclaimed, his voice drowned with annoyance. Alan only rolled his eyes, the smaller reaper just got back from the infirmary, he wasn't going to deal with this again this week.

Right on que, their supervisor came up to them.

"Have any one of you happen to see that idiot around? He missed three Reapings today!"

That caught Ronald's attention, "Reapings? But Spears, sir. Grell loves the Reapings, you and I both know that! Paperwork, yes, he does everything he can to avoid that ... But he loves 'painting them red'!"

Will fell silent.

"I suppose you're right,' William signed. Even though the redhead was a annoyance most of the time, the reaper (though he would never openly admit it!) was feeling concerned for the well being of his former academy partner.

'Ill be checking London then, Knox!"

The blonde got up to his feet, sweat dripping slightly, "Y-Yes sir?!"

"Sutcliff is your mentor, you're coming along," without waiting for an answer the reaper walked the other way, not bothering to see if his co-worker was following him.

"W-Wait! William, sir!" The blonde began to run to keep up with his strict boss.

Eric only shook his head at the sight, "Just another day at work ..."

Alan only stared where the two Shinigami were once standing, the brunette only drank his tea, not bothering to even comment on what just happened. Because as his partner said, 'Just another day at work.'

 **London, England**

A man dying in the snow was barely conscious, unaware of the reaper standing right above him. Who was smirking like the cheesier cat.

"Dimitri Whitaker, cause of death, hypothermia,' Grell read on the report, giving a blank expression.

'No offense darling, but you sound like a real bore, let's look at your cinematic record shall we?!'

The readhead turned on his chainsaw, he didn't hesitate as it plunged into the dead man's back, records of the man's life came through the air, besides showing him fighting in the royal British army, there was nothing of interest.

'Just like I thought, might as well take my leave-"

"Ow! What the bloody hell and back!' The reaper ripped a dart out of his back, taking small notes of the darts weird design.

'A syringe? What-,' the redhead stopped, before the redhead could think or complain, he felt his eyes go to the back of his head and his vision turned black. His body landed on its side on the grassy ground.

"Are you sure this dosage is enough?" Someone asked in small, meek voice.

The other figure just laughed slightly, "It's fatal to reapers at that dosage. That's one less reaper to take our contract souls."

Both figures became to walk from the sight, neither payed any mind or care about the redhead left behind, unaware of the changes the reaper was undergoing.

 **Phantomhive Manor**

A knock rang through out the young earls mansion, the demon butler of the mansion made his way to the door. Before he touched the door handle, a certain scent made the demon smirk.

Sebastian opened the door to find who he predicted it was.

"Why two reapers, however can I be of hel-"

"Cut the formalities, demon. We know Sutcliff must be fawning over you at the moment, where is he, if you would be so kind, we are on tight schedule," William said in a straight forward voice. Ronald was well aware of Williams dislike towards demons, but he was slightly surprised at his bosses attempt to be polite. Even if it was obvious William could care less about being polite to a demon.

"I am happy to state that the reaper hasn't been around here, now if you excuse-" a scent hit the demons nose like a thousand knives. His eyes glowed a bright pink color, which caught the attention of both reapers. William stood back preparing to use his scythe the against the demon

"Sebastian, what are you doing with those two reapers?" Ciel asked, the young earl was making his way downstairs from his office.

"Young master, I sense two demons near by," Sebastian stated not turning to face his master or anyone for that matter.

"investigate, and take the reapers with you, I want no distractions or disturbance," Ciel ordered Cooley. Sebasrian only nodded his head, he stepped outside with the two reapers. He made sure the mansion was locked and secured.

Without warning the demon launched himself in the air, but he still kept his eye on the town reapers.

William and Ronald followed him, the demon lead them into a forest area. It was heavily enriched with trees, plants and other forestry land marks.

As minutes passed, the butler came to a sudden halt. His eyes returned to his regular eye color. Both reapers finally caught up with him.

"Why have you've stopped?" William calmly demanded at the demon.

"The scent belongs to two demons, but I don't recognize where they come from, it's not typical scent of demon that creates contracts in return for human souls," the butler explained. William was tempted to call the demon derogatory names, but he had a task to do. Find the idiot reaper, yell at him for skipping work, and return to work to avoid overtime.

Ronald walked around, he watched his footing carefully as it was easy to step on random branches and even possible hunting traps for small game. The blonde signed in disappointment at the boring sites, until he saw something familiar ...

"William! I found Senpai's scythe!" William ran towards Ronald's direction, he didn't care that the demon was following behind him at a walking pace.

The reaper and demon stopped in front of Ronald. In the younger reapers hand was Grell's chainsaw scythe, it wasn't damaged, but why would someone as fond of the tool like Grell just leave it out in the open? It was something they used for transportation for Shinigami sakes!

Sebastian cleared his throat, both reapers turned their attention to him, "I can't smell any demons and my young master only ordered me to investigate. Since my purpose is done, I shall take my leave."

Within a blink of an eye the demon was gone, a gust of wind where he once was standing was the only thing either Shinigami had time to see.

"This is ridiculous,' William muttered to himself, his voice now had a more agitated tone then before, 'Knox, do you see anything else?"

Ronald walked through more forestry, the blonde was about to take a step, until something glossy caught his attention. The blonde picked up the object carefully, he brought it, dusting the dirt off to see it was a-

"Syringe? Who the hell would use this in here of all places?' The blonde brought the needle closer to his face to smell the remains of the liquid. He instantly regretted that decision.

'Bloody hell! It smells worse then brunt flesh and sulfur put together!" The blonde coughed and made gagging noises. William walked towards Ronald, his eyebrows narrowing at the overly dramatic display in front of him.

" _And he is suppose to be a professional ..."_

"Knox, what on earth are you carrying on about?" Ronald didn't answer back, as he was still too busy coughing. Will took the syringe, he looked at Ronald then at the odject.

'Did you smell this? Why would some fool have medical supplies-" William stopped. Noticing something ... Red.

The reaper walked up the red color, he used his scythe to move the bushed out of his sight, what met his eye sight was the coat Grell stole from Madam Red when he was Jack the Ripper.

The reaper was about to yell, until noticed the coat was moving slightly. Like someone or something was breathing under the coat.

At this point Ronald had caught up with his superior, his eyes met with the coat, then Williams eyes. Both nodded they heads in a silent agreement. Both reapers readied their weapons as William carefully pulled at the coat.

The sight was ... Not what they were expecting.

 **Please review, favorite and follow! I know I did a story similar to this, but I didn't really like it ... So I'm attempting to make a new one!**


End file.
